


Come quando fuori piove

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Camping, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Rain, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: It's been raining since they woke up. They had a quick lunch at the campsite bar, then Marti decided to channel "a mussel on the rocks", as Nico said fondly, and they've just lied there.In the tent, in silence.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	Come quando fuori piove

"Marti?"

"Mh."

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes."

He hooks his legs over Nico's and drapes himself more comfortably on him, one arm across his chest, face buried in his neck.

Nico is not sure what time it is.

It's been raining since they woke up. They had a quick lunch at the campsite bar, then Marti decided to channel "a mussel on the rocks", as Nico said fondly, and they've just lied there. In the tent, in silence.

The pattering of the rain on the plastic rain fly lulling them into a hazy half-sleep.

Nico combs his fingers through Marti's hair as he checks his phone.

"Briscola tournament in twenty, apparently."

Marti groans.

"I'm going to kill him."

"'Marti says he can't wait'." Nico giggles as he types out a reply for Gio. "'He says thank you so much for coming up with this today'."

"What does he say?" Marti breathes the words in the crook of Nico's neck. It comes out as a nearly incoherent mumble.

"'Tell Marti to go fuck himself'," Nico reads out, amused. "'Also we're making the teams. Sending them over in a bit'." Nico giggles. "He's going to pair you up with Luchino now. Sorry."

Marti snorts.

"God, remember last time? 'I've got the queen!'" He mimicks Luca's unsubtle gesturing. "'No, the queen! THE QUEEN!'"

Nico laughs and feels Marti's head bobbing in time with it. It can't be too comfortable, but he doesn't move.

"To be fair, I never had as much fun playing briscola as I did with Luca."

"Wasn't your final score like... two or something?"

" _Still!_ "

They giggle. Nico throws a sideways glance at Marti, but he doesn't seem like he's going to say anything. He knows Marti can sense Nico is about to ask, because he grips the side of Nico's t-shirt harder.

"You're going to tell me what this is about at some point, right?" Nico keeps his voice light. "I thought we'd agreed keeping secrets was, like... bad."

Marti scoffs.

"I knew you'd bring that up." If possible, he hides his face even further in Nico's neck as he pulls at Nico's t-shirt. "I _knew_ it."

"I mean, you kind of served it to me on a silver platter." Nico ruffles Marti's hair affectionately. "So? I'm waiting."

"It's nothing. Just the rain making me all..." Marti gestures mid-air, unconvinced. "You know."

"Oh, I know all about..." Nico mimicks Marti's gesture from before, making him snort a laugh. "Which is how I know you're bullshitting me."

"Okay." Marti rolls onto his back, looking up at the air vents. He looks tired: it seems impossible to think he has spent the entire day half-dozing. "Okay."

Marti sighs deeply, as if gathering up the courage.

"What would you say if I told you I don't really want to study Medicine?" Marti speaks fast without looking at him. He doesn't even give him time to reply. "It's dumb to say when I've already got in, I know."

"It's not dumb," Nico says immediately. "And I would tell you that it's your decision to make and that I support whatever you-"

" _Duh_." Marti rolls his eyes.

Nico raises an eyebrow at that.

"I mean, thank you," Marti amends quickly. "And sorry."

There's a flash of regret in his eyes when he turns on his side to look at Nico. He looks for his hand and entwines their fingers. He kisses his knuckles too, which makes Nico smile.

_He's so easy to forgive._

"Sorry," Marti repeats. "But I want to know what _you_ think."

Nico considers it carefully. He doesn't want to push Marti into making rash decisions, one way or the other.

He also doesn't want to lie.

"I think that I've never heard you say you wanted to be a doctor," is what he settles for in the end.

A long pause. Then,

"... yeah," Marti replies on an exhale. It sounds weirdly defeated. "I don't want to be a doctor."

"That's okay," Nico offers sensibly. He reaches out and strokes Marti's cheek in a gesture familiar to both of them. "You don't have to be."

Marti smiles, a bit sadly.

"Mum was so thrilled when I passed." He shakes his head. "I mean, it's not like I did it for her. But it seemed like a sensible thing to study, you know? Not the kind of thing you do for three-to-five years and then you go 'okay, now what?'."

Nico nods slowly.

"But you don't like it?"

"I probably wouldn't _hate_ it." Marti grimaces, looking up at Nico. "Not enough, is it?"

They hug.

Nico can't tell if he moves first, or if Marti moves first, but he finds his hand in Marti's hair, caressing, soothing, while Marti wraps an arm around his waist, holding on.

Outside it's still raining.

"I want to look at other options but I'm scared," Marti admits, barely above a whisper, forehead pressed against Nico's chest. "What if it's too late? Are there admission tests? Can I still sign up for those? I-"

"I did mine mid-September," Nico whispers back. "Even if there is a test, you have time, Marti." He kisses the top of his head. "We can look at uni websites together later, if you want?"

Marti nods wordlessly.

He tilts his chin up, eyes closed, asking for a kiss Nico grants him immediately. Nico feels him melt into it as soon as their lips meet.

It's warm and wet and nice, but Nico can tell this isn't over.

"You didn't have this many doubts," Marti mumbles against Nico's lips as soon as they break apart.

Nico snorts.

"You didn't!" Marti insists, stubborn. "I've only ever heard you say you wanted to do this one thing and that's what-"

"You're conveniently skipping the part where I showed up at your place at 10pm three days before uni started saying I was never going to make it." Nico rolls his eyes. "But sure, love, whatever you say."

Another pause. Shorter this time.

Kinder too.

"Mum made you capelli d'angelo soup that time." Marti smiles, remembering fondly. "The cure to all evils."

Nico smiles back as Marti leans in for another kiss, soft and gentle.

"It kind of is, though. Not going to lie."

It's a bit of a moment, Nico thinks. Them just looking at each other and smiling, their noses almost brushing but not quite. In this cramped old tent under the pouring rain.

Of course it was never going to last.

They jump as someone knocks violently against the rain fly. Well, slaps at it, more like.

"Hey, assholes. Are you decent?"

_Gio._

Marti rolls his eyes, but Nico can tell he's amused.

"No, we're having sex. Go away."

Some fumbling, a couple of mumbled curse words, then the tent zipper opens from the outside.

Gio kneels down and peeks inside, pushing back the hood of his yellow raincoat. He tries and fail not to drip on Marti's sleeping bag.

"Everyone's waiting for you idiots. Rami has already tried to say they win this one by forfeit. I sent you the teams a million years ago!"

Marti sighs and pats blindly behind him looking for his phone. He unlocks it and squints at the brightness of the screen.

"Am I with Luchino?"

"Obviously."

"Who am I with?" Nico asks, sitting up and streching his arms.

Gio just grins.

"Filippo," he says, obviously congratulating himself on his great idea. "I just spent ten minutes trying to explain to him our decks are fine. But apparently he learnt to play in _Tuscany_ with his _grandma_ and he doesn't know any 'spade', because sensible people call them 'picche'." He giggles to himself, putting his hood up again. "Good luck. And get a move on, we're waiting for you!"

The rain still isn't letting up.

Nico watches Gio skip away in his yellow raincoat, comically trying to avoid the puddles in the grass. When he glances at Marti, he finds him sitting up, already looking at him.

"What?"

Marti shakes his head. He reaches out with both arms and hugs Nico around his neck, tight. Nico wraps his arms around Marti's waist and tries not to tear up.

_I love you._

_I love you I love you I love you._

"Later, yeah?" Marti whispers in his ear. His voice does that sweet, almost sulky thing Nico has only ever heard Marti do with him.

Nico nods. He lays a gentle kiss to the base of Marti's neck.

"Later."

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for my "I respectfully disagree" series I will make at some point.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
